


The First Kiss

by TheMourningMadam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMourningMadam/pseuds/TheMourningMadam
Summary: Hermione and Draco share an angsty first kiss.





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This angsty little drabble is dedicated to PartyLines, who has been the most amazing beta anyone could ever ask for. A little birdie told us that you enjoy angst with a happy ending. It's not much, but I hope you like this!
> 
> Beta love on this belongs to highlyintelligentblonde, who stepped up without hesitation! You’re amazing!

 

**The First Kiss**

The first kiss wasn’t the magic movies were centered around. Her leg didn’t pop out behind her. She didn’t giggle coquettishly or run her hands along the planes of his chest. He didn’t taste like cinnamon or spearmint, didn’t run his tongue along the seam of her lips gently. His fingers didn’t play in her curls or tease along her collarbones. His skin wasn’t smooth as silk beneath her touch. He didn’t whisper confessions of unrequited love. 

No. None of that. Not at first.

This kiss was fueled by fire and solidified with ice.

Their mouths met clumsily, greedily—a gnashing of teeth and a snarl ripping up from his chest. The sound was resolutely feral, like the growl of a predatory wolf and reverberated through her entire being. Every bone in her body rattled with the force of it, jolts of electricity winding through the sinews of her muscles.  _ Fire _ . Burning her every synapse to ash, leaving her weakened and hanging from his shoulders to keep from free-falling.

His taste.  _ Fuck _ . She’d never had anything so fucking  _ addictive _ . His breath was hot as it blew over her, intoxicating her like an enchantress’ perfume. His lips were venomous poison, his taste acerbic with Dark Magic on the tip of his tongue, the blood that still dripped from a laceration across his cheekbone metallic. One taste and she was absolutely wrecked. There was no turning back now that she’d indulged—she couldn’t go another day without tasting him.  _ Wouldn’t _ .

He had ice water running in his veins and it poured forth in his kiss and doused every ounce of fire within her, leaving her numb and shivering under his touch.

His hands were everywhere and nowhere all at once. He clutched her hair in his hand, pain prickling at her scalp as he tugged her head back and bit down the column of her throat. His other hand roamed over everything he could readily reach, leaving scorched trails over her flesh. Anywhere he had yet to touch pebbled, left cold by his neglect. She clawed at him, her own fingers sliding into his hair to pull, matching his every push.

He smelled of War— of death and gore and evil. A heavy haze clung to him, dancing sensual curves around them as he dominated her space, encompassing her every will. She didn’t know what he had done, what he was truly capable of. None of it mattered, even as the stench of despair adhered to the fibers of his clothing and the pores of his skin, heavy with the decomposition of innocence.

Finally breaking the kiss, she pulled away, her eyes raking over him. He looked a fright, with blood covering his milky skin and shining against the black of his clothing. Flaxen locks turned crimson and muddied. Argent eyes dulled by horrors unknown that, for once, didn’t stare through her, but instead looked directly at her. As though seeing her for the first time, the filters discarded, his mentally-erected walls demolished.

Hard edges softened. Rough touches turned gentle. A snarl turned to a sob.

He was hers. Wholly. Completely.  _ Finally. _

  
  



End file.
